


Podfic: Genetics, Super Strength, and Squeaky Balls

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark talk about Clark's strength. Then they have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Genetics, Super Strength, and Squeaky Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 10: Genetics, Super Strength, and Squeaky Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165785) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 10 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gxno2jqnnpr2wvd)


End file.
